KORRA: Winds of Change
by Willy105
Summary: Featuring a very different and anti-bending Tenzin, an all-new Team Avatar and villain, and a story very much unlike the real show; come read one of the VERY FIRST adaptations of Legend of Korra written on this website, over a year before the show premiered!
1. Chapter 1: The City of Thieves

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

"So where are you from?" asks a stranger.

Korra opens her eyes, and sees a man in the seat in front of her looking at her.

"What?" asks Korra.

"You don't look from around here. Fancy clothes! Are you an immigrant?" says the stranger.

"Maybe." says Korra.

_*HOOOONK!*_

The boat enters the harbor of Republic City.

"We're here!" says the stranger.

All the people in the boat get up and walk down the steps. Korra walks down and talks to the guy on the information stand.

"Excuse me, I am looking for someone who lives in this city." says Korra.

"Name and registration?" asks the guy.

"Uh, his name is Tenzin. He owns a tea shop called Jasmine Dragon?" says Korra.

"Huh, that's off to the center of the city, one of the oldest establishments of the city." says the guy.

"Thank you." says Korra.

* * *

She walks through the large city. She has never seen a sight like it. Fully mechanical buildings made completely out of metal, steam powered vehicles, and hundreds of people everywhere.

_*crack*_

A window nearby explodes, and two robbers jump out of it holding mechanized weapons called guns! People all around start to flee!

"THEY STOLE MY CABBAGES!" yells the store owner.

A very fast vehicle comes around the corner and stops just in time for the robbers to get in.

As soon as they get in, it starts to run away at high speeds down the next corner, until a giant fireball engulfs it!

Korra watches with surprise!

A teenage boy, wearing a red headband, begins to move his arms, and sets the vehicle on fire.

The robbers escape, and point their guns to the kid!

"Get away from us, you fire breathing juvenile!" say the robbers, scared of his powers.

The kid in the headband clenches his fists, and knifes made out of fire come out.

"We will shoot you!" says the robber.

The kid starts running towards them, shooting fire at them!

The robbers throw their guns at his, melting in the heat of his fire.

Suddenly, more teenagers come out from behind the robbers! One of them freezes their feet with water, while others create walls made out of rock to stop them from escaping!

"We got you!" says the guy in the headband.

"No, we got you." says the robber, as he takes out a bomb.

"RUN AWAY!" yells the guy in the headband.

_*BOOM!*_

The teenagers get out just in time, as a cloud of smoke and fire covers where the robbers were a few seconds ago.

"Oh no." says the kid.

Suddenly, guards come in their special motorized vehicles and surround them.

"You hooligans! What are you up to now?" yell the guards.

The smoke clears, and there are two dead robbers on the ground. But all the guards see is two dead bodies, a shop that just had a robbery, and the robbed goods sitting there next to the teenagers.

The guards gasp in horror.

"Oh no, this ain't good, Meelo." says one of the teenagers.

"I know. It's not good at all." says Meelo, the guy in the headband.

"They are killers!" yell the guards.

Korra watches as the guards take the teenagers prisoner, thinking she could have done something. But she has more important things to do. Or does she?

* * *

The crowds were starting to get rowdy.

"Calm down!" yells the Mayor.

"What are you going to do about this!" yells the angry citizen.

"Those benders are getting too far! They are dangerous!" yells another angry citizen.

"We want action, now!" yells another angry citizen.

"Alright, listen! I know about the problem, and we are close to finding a solution." says the Mayor. "But that is why I called this town forum into order. We have multiple ideas to implement, but we need to choose one, and make sure we are doing the right choice."

"I say we make them illegal. We cannot have such dangerous practices in our city." says a concerned citizen.

"It's bad enough we have a crime rate higher than ever, we don't need them to also have super powers!" says another concerned citizen.

A man slams the door of the town hall in a hurry.

Everybody turns to look.

"There has been a robbery in town by a bunch of benders! They killed two innocent people!" yells the man. "A cabbage seller confirms it!"

The crowd gasps.

They all turn to the Mayor.

"Alright! Alright! I understand! We need to take action now. We have…" says the Mayor, but an angry citizen butts in.

"I saw we go after them!" yells the citizen.

The crowd yells in agreement.

* * *

Korra enters on the door of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop.

There are plenty of people in the shop. All the boys stare at her, awestruck by he beauty.

She goes to the counter.

"Hello, I am looking for the owner of this place, Tenzin." asks Korra.

"Why?" asks the guy in the counter.

"I need to find him." says Korra.

"Well, he doesn't live here. Although he owns this place, he has no real interest in it." says the guy in the counter. "He lives in this address."

He gives her a business card with Tenzin's name on it.

"Thank you." smiles Korra.

All the boys in the tea shop stare at her as she walks away, their women companions slapping them thereafter.

* * *

Korra walks down the street, until she hears a sound coming from the gutter.

She gets her fighting stance ready, until Meelo comes out.

"Whoa!" says Meelo.

"Hey, wait a minute. Didn't you just get arrested?" says Korra.

"Yeah…" laughs Meelo, then he stops. "You won't tell anyone, would ya?"

"You're fine. I saw that you didn't kill those robbers." says Korra.

"Oh thank you! Hey, you're pretty cute!" says Meelo out of relief.

"I heard about this city, but I didn't think it was this bad." says Korra.

"Eh, that's life if you want to live here." says Meelo.

"Why would you want to live here?" says Korra.

"Jobs, a more sophisticated way to live, rather than living out in the fields and mountains out in the world, heck, I heard Ba Sing Se doesn't even have electricity." says Meelo.

"No need to, everything is powered by Earthbending." says Korra.

"How primitive." says Meelo.

"You can bend the elements too." says Korra.

"Yeah, people don't like that. But I got to stick up for my people." says Meelo.

"Your people?" asks Korra.

"Yeah, us benders stick together. The rest of my gang is still in prison, I promised I would get them out." says Meelo.

"Why did you try to be a hero back there with the robbers?" asks Korra.

"They said they were going to find a way to make us be persecuted by making us look like criminals. We set out to stop them before they did whatever they were going to do." says Meelo.

"Well, good job." says Korra.

"Oh shut up." says Meelo. "Listen, I got to go, before-"

Guards come out of nowhere, and surround them.

"Meelo, registered firebender, and unidentified teenage woman, get your hands up!" yell the guards.

"COME ON, SHOW ME SOMETHING HOTTER THAN THIS!" yells Meelo, and starts shooting fire randomly.

"Hey, there's nobody in the gutter below us." whispers Korra to Meelo.

Korra Earthbends herself and Meelo below into the gutter, and closes the roof so that the guards can't come after them.

* * *

"Oh wow! You are an Earthbender!" says Meelo, covered in sewer water.

"Yuck!" says Korra, and uses Waterbending to clean herself.

"Whoa. Ok, so you are a Waterbender, and an Earthbender? Decide already!" says Meelo.

"I'm the Avatar, dunce head. You got that headband wrapped around a little too tight." says Korra.

"You're the Avatar? I thought he was some old man living in the Southern Water Tribe." says Meelo.

"No, he died a long time ago. I am….his replacement." Says Korra as they walk down the sewer.

"Flamey-o! So you can bend all the elements! Can you go into the Avatar State? Do you have an animal guide?" says Meelo.

"Hey, be quiet. I think I am where I wanted to go." says Korra.

She uses Earthbending to open up the roof of the sewer and appear on top of the street with Meelo. They are in front of an apartment.

Korra looks at the address to make sure it's correct.

"What are you looking for?" asks Meelo.

"The son of the last Airbender." says Korra.

* * *

They come to his door, and knock.

The door opens, and a middle aged man with black and grey hair answers.

"Who are you kids?" asks the man.

"Are you Tenzin?" asks Korra.

"Yeah." says Tenzin.

"Can you teach me airbending?" asks Korra.

"Ugh." Says Tenzin in disgust, and slams the door.

Korra and Meelo wait in front of the door for a minute, waiting for him to come back out.

"Try knocking again." Says Meelo.

Korra knocks again.

Tenzin instantly opens the door.

"Stop annoying me with your pranks! Go home and leave me alone!" says Tenzin, and slams the door again.

The kids stay in front of the door for another minute.

"You know, I think he doesn't want to see you." says Meelo.

"I was sure he was the right one." says Korra, disappointed.

"Maybe he isn't." says Meelo.

"It has to be, I see the resemblance!" says Korra.

"Well, he doesn't like you." Says Meelo as he walks away.

Korra tries knocking one more time, but no one answers.

She decides to leave and go after Meelo.

* * *

"Hey there, again." says Meelo.

"Hey, what's your name?" asks Korra.

"Meelo." says Meelo.

"Hello, Meelo. I'm Korra." says Korra. "Although it's not why I came here for, I think I can help you with your problem."

"Oh really, the Avatar graces us with her presence." says Meelo. "You may be able to Earthbend, or Waterbend, or whatever, but every week there's some nut job saying he or she is the Avatar reborn. "Which is stupid, because we always though he was still alive."

"Avatar Aang died 16 years ago." says Korra.

"No-one has seen from him in ages, how do I know you are telling the truth?" says Meelo.

"Because I can do this." says Korra.

She opens up the ground with her Earthbending, and uses Waterbending to send hundreds of gallons of sewer water out into the sky! She then fires up a huge fireball, and sends it towards the water, evaporating it in mid-air, creating a beautiful cloud in the sky.

Meelo watches with awe, falling to the floor.

"How's that, Meelo the Firebender?" says Korra proudly.

"THERE ARE BENDERS OVER THERE!"

Meelo and Korra hear the yells from behind.

A huge mob of people from the town meeting saw the display, and are going after them!

"That's not good." says Meelo.

He starts running.

"Wait! Where are you going?" yells Korra.

The crowd starts running after her!

"Oh man!" says Korra, and begins to run away as well...


	2. Chapter 2: Chief of the Water Tribe

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

_*crack*_

The Fire Nation ship breaks through the ice and arrives to the Southern Water Tribe.

The front gate opens, and Fire Nation soldiers walk down.

"She's back!"

"She's back!"

"Korra's back!"

Korra steps out of the ship, glad to be back to her home.

"Korra! Did you learn Firebending?" ask her young admirers.

"More than that." says Korra.

She unleashes lightning into the sky!

The tribe cheers in excitement and awe!

* * *

The angry mob yells in anger and hatred!

Korra and Meelo run towards a dead end.

It has a building under construction, it's steel girders still visible.

"What now!" says Meelo.

Korra looks at the building.

"We are going to have to take the elevator!" says Korra.

He grabs Meelo, and Earthbends a column under them, launching them on top of the steel girders.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!" yells Meelo, losing his balance on the thin steel slab, but Jorra grabs him before they could fall.

"Thank you, Korra." says Meelo, but Korra is already moving to the upper girders.

The angry mob gets to the base of the building.

"They are up there!" yells an angry man.

Korra and Meelo hop from girder to girder until they reach the top of the building.

They have nowhere else to go now.

An angry citizen commanders a crane holding a steer girder, and sends it towards Korra and Meelo!

"Looks like we are about to get hit with something…" says Korra.

Korra Earthbends the street in front of them to rise up and create a walkway for them to run to the next buildingtop!

Korra and Meelo run out of there before the steel girder smashes into the top of the building, sending it crumbling down!

The angry mob run away from the crumbling architecture!

"They got away!" says an angry person.

The mob stops shouting, and disappointed, they walk home.

* * *

"Chief?" asks Korra as she enters the tent for the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Welcome back Korra!" says the Chief.

"I have learned to bend all the elements, except one." says Korra.

"I know." says the Chief with a sad tone, as she sits down in front of Korra.

"How will I learn to bend Air?" asks Korra.

"I don't know if you can." says the Chief.

"But you know someone that can teach me!" says Korra.

"He and I are no longer in touch." says the Chief.

"But you must tell me where he is." says Korra.

The Chief thinks it over, and finally agrees.

"I'll tell where he lives." says the Chief. "But he left for a reason."

* * *

Korra and Meelo run over rooftops after rooftop.

"I think we left them eating our dust, literally." says Meelo.

"Alright." says Korra.

They stop running and take a breather on top of a building.

"So, you are the Avatar, huh?" says Meelo. "What brings you to Republic City?"

"I have to master my last element." says Korra.

"You seem to know all of them." says Meelo.

"Not air." says Korra.

"Air? Good luck with that! There's no such thing as Airbenders anymore. They died out a long time ago, I think it was like in the War." says Meelo.

"Yeah, they did." says Korra, disappointed.

"So what are you going to do?" asks Meelo.

"I…don't know. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do next." says Korra.

* * *

"Sir, there was a riot on the Southern side of the city this morning." said the Mayor's assistant.

"A riot?" said Mayor Sho. "About what?"

"They were chasing some benders." said the assistant.

"Benders, huh? What did they do this time?" said Mayor Sho.

"The riot was for a robbery committed earlier in the morning by a gang of benders, which ended up in the deaths of two unidentified civilians." said the assistant.

"Unbelievable. They have to be stopped." said Mayor Sho.

"I agree, sir. But we can't just make bending illegal. Not without a probable cause." says the assistant.

"Two people are dead in a robbery." says Mayor Sho.

"But that isn't enough to banish benders." says the assistant.

"We will have to make our own probable cause." says Mayor Sho.

"Our own?" says the assistant.

"I can't let this happen again, and I will stop it in any way I can. I protect the people!" says the Mayor. "We are going to have to frame them…."

* * *

Korra and Meelo chill at the Jasmine Dragon.

"So how are you going to get your friends out of jail?" says Korra, drinking tea.

"I'll think of something." says Meelo, still very stressed.

"Calm down." says Korra.

"How can you be calm? We were just being chased!" says Meelo.

"It's important to stay calm at all times. You get your emotions get a hold of you, you lose your way." says Korra.

"Yeah, but not all of us are the Avatar, girl!" says Meelo.

"Doesn't matter, it should work fine for anyone." says Korra.

"Yeah, well, most people's lives are too busy for that kind of thing." says Meelo.

"That's not true, it just seems that way because the other stuff just seems more interesting to us." says Korra.

"So, you traveled all over the world, all the nations, learning the elements, meeting people, going in adventures, and this is your final challenge, the big city?" says Meelo.

"Pretty much." says Korra.

"Shame about there being no-one to teach you Airbending." says Meelo.

"Yeah." says Korra, while sipping on her tea, secretly spying over Meelo's shoulder to see Tenzin also sitting in the shop on a table, also drinking tea.

* * *

"She was a great leader, with a great life." says a speaker.

It is the funeral for the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra and the rest of the tribe mourn her as she is covered up in the traditional hide.

"I promise you, I will find him." says Korra.

* * *

Tenzin walks to his apartment alone.

He finds Korra in his front door, waiting for him.

"You again!" says Tenzin.

"Maybe you don't want to be my Airbending Master, maybe you don't believe in me, or what your heritage represented, but I thought you should know." says Korra.

"Know what, Miss 'I am the Avatar'?" says Tenzin in a very dry mood.

"Your mother has passed away." says Korra.

* * *

The tomb of the Chief lay in the snow.

_Chief Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_

谁带来了部落回到生活。

"What will you do now?" asks her friend.

"I am going to go to Republic City, and try to bring him back to what he could have been." says Korra.

"What about learning Airbending?" asks her friend.

"Some things are just….more important." says Korra.

* * *

"It's true, isn't it? You are the Avatar." says Tenzin. "I have to teach your Airbending."

Korra looks down.

"I…can't." says Tenzin.

"Why not?" says Korra.

"My father thought me everything he knew. But there's one problem…." says Tenzin.

Korra looks at him.

"I can't Airbend." says Tenzin.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons of Hot Air

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

_

* * *

_

The doors to the_ Republic City Prison_ open up as a new prisoner is sent inside.

He has dark hair, light complexion, red clothes, and a red headband.

Meelo is thrown into a maximum security jail cell.

"Let's see you get out of here this time, juvenile!" says an angry guard.

* * *

Korra looks at the various artifacts Tenzin has in his apartment.

"These are all from various Air Temples across the land, my father kept sending them to me via mail." says Tenzin, picking up and holding a miniature statue of Monk Gyatso. "Here, check this out."

Tenzin gives Korra the statue.

Korra studies the statue with attention. "Who was this guy? He looks…"

She drops the statue.

Tenzin stares at her.

Korra holds her hands behind her back, slowly and walks backwards, accidentally topping over a shelf with ancient Airbending relics, all of them breaking on the floor.

Tenzin continues to stare.

"I am monumentally sorry." says Korra.

"My father would be furious. But I'm not." says Tenzin. "I am not entirely sure why he kept sending me these things, maybe he thought I would learn to appreciate their old ways."

"Do you?" says Korra.

"They were interesting, really. But it's all just stupidity." says Tenzin.

"What!" Korra is shocked.

"Spiritualism, religion, it was all very interesting, but it's a waste of time in the real world. They were just a bunch of hippies that lived on mountains." says Tenzin.

"They were monks, and they were the most respected of the ancient people, and your father was one of them." says Korra, sternly.

"I'm not hating. I just don't believe in them." says Tenzin.

Korra crosses her arms. "Oh yeah, and what do you believe in?"

* * *

"Meelo!" yells Wei Tung.

"What." says Meelo.

"I thought you got out, you escaped!" says Wei Tung. He was a fat kid, round, about Meelo's age, wearing green and yellow clothes, with a dark complexion.

Meelo smiles. "I did."

"Then why are you here?" says Wei Tung.

"I am going to get you guys out." says Meelo.

* * *

"As the Avatar, you can bend all the elements, but doing that is no longer that impressive. Look at what us normal people have been able to do!" says Tenzin.

He shows Korra out the window, showing her the great view of Republic City.

"This city was build without the use of any kind of bending, all done by good old fashioned ingenuity and invention. In fact, it was an inventor from your tribe that directed the project." says Tenzin.

"That's very nice." says Korra, slightly annoyed by Tenzin's sense of pride of nothing.

"No dark magic was used, no cheating, just hard work." says Tenzin.

"Sounds like fun." says Korra sarcastically.

"We are very proud of our city." says Tenzin.

"Is that why there are so many anti-bender revolts around here?" says Korra.

"Well, a lot of crime here is done by benders, so they don't exactly help themselves." says Tenzin.

Korra looks at him. "What is your view of the benders?"

Tenzin looks at her. "My views?"

"Yeah, you know, about them." says Korra.

"I don't relate with them." says Tenzin.

* * *

"I don't know, Meelo." says Wei Tung. "It was one thing having you escape, but I can't have dozens of people escaping, people will notice!"

"Come on, Wei, why do you think you are in my team for?" says Meelo.

They were in the Prison Courtyard, along with the rest of Meelo's rebel friends, all of them benders.

"This prison is no match for our bending powers." says Di Shou, another of Meelo's friends.

"Yeah!" says Xiao Hua, another of Meelo's friends.

"But if we use our powers to escape prison, it would bring even more hate towards bending!" says Li, another of Meelo's friends.

"Yeah!" says Xiao Hua.

"So you want to stay in this prison all your life for the murder of a robber, which we didn't cause?" says Meelo.

"Yeah!" says Xiao Hua.

"It would be best to be patient and wait until things get better!" says Li.

"Yeah!" says Xiao.

"They won't get better!" says Di Shou.

"Yeah." says Xiao, sad.

"The thing is…the Avatar has returned." says Meelo.

The group all look at him.

"I met her when I first escaped. She can help us bring us to justice. She knows we were arrested for nothing!" says Meelo.

"And you think the Avatar is going to help us?" asks Di Shou.

"If she can't, no one can." says Meelo.

* * *

"Check this out." says Korra.

Tenzin sits down in a chair.

Korra opens the faucet, and Waterbends the water into bubbles all over the room.

She makes them spin around the room.

Tenzin watches with interest.

Using her Earthbending, she picks up all the broken pieces of every broken relic, and mashes them together.

She heats the floating rock with her Firebending, melting it in midair.

Tenzin watches with awe.

She then sends the bubbles straight into the hot rock, and steams up the whole room!

She Waterbends the steam out the room, and in the place of the hot rock is now a perfect statute of Avatar Aang in the middle of the room.

"He was the Avatar before me. He brought the three nations together as one. It was the precedent for Republic City being built, a place where all the nations can come together as one. Even though it was built by human hands, it was birthed by the bending of the elements." says Korra. "You are a part of this, Tenzin. Please, teach me what you know."

Tenzin sits back into his chair, and thinks about it.

Korra waits.

"I may not be able to Airbender, but I can teach you what my father taught me." says Tenzin.

Korra smiles happily.

* * *

Korra and Tenzin stand up on top of the roof.

"Alright, try to copy my movements." says Tenzin. "Let's see if I can remember this correctly."

Tenzin breathes, and moves his feet like the heavy treads in a big truck. He moves his hands into a circular motion, and creates tremendous momentum with the circular energy, moving with ease. He unleashes that momentum forward with a large grunt!

Nothing happens.

"Now you try." says Tenzin.

"Alright." says Korra.

Korra breathes, and moves her feet like the heavy treads in a big truck. She moves his hands into a circular motion, and creates tremendous momentum with the circular energy, moving with ease. She unleashes that momentum forward with a large grunt!

* * *

_**BAM!**_

Wei Tung Metalbends a giant hole on the wall of the Prison, as him, Meelo, Xiao, Li, and Di escape!

"They are escaping!" yell the prison guards!

The Warden runs to the watchtower.

"Cut them off at the moat." he says.

The guards run to cut the rebels off on the moat made of water!

The rebels get to the moat, with the guards ready for them on the other side.

Di Shou Waterbends a huge wave of water, splashing the guards to the floor, and then freezes the water so that they can't get out. He then freezes the moat, allowing the rebels to run across the ice to the other side!

"They passed the moat! Fire the tranquilizer guns!" say the prison guards.

They aim from the top of the watchtower towards them, and fire!

Li freezes the water in the air, and creates an ice shield protecting them from the tranquilizer bullets!

"They are almost to the last line of defense!" yells a guard.

The rebels get to the last wall.

"Get the real guns. Shoot them." says the Warden.

Wei Tung tries to Metalbend another hole in the wall.

The guards aim at them.

"No time!" says Meelo. He creates a wall of fire between them and the guards.

"I can't see them!" says a guard.

"Open fire!" yells the warden.

They start shooting randomly at the wall of fire.

But it was too late for them, as Xiao made a column of rock that propelled the gang over the wall safely to the other side!

"Noooooooooo!" yells the warden.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Qiang?" ask one of the guards.

The warden closes his eyes as the rebels run into the city. "Tell Mayor Sho we have a problem."

* * *

Korra goes down from the roof, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I guess I really can't teach you to Airbend." says Tenzin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." says Korra.

"Well, listen, you always know where to find me if you need me." says Tenzin, as he gives her some food.

"Thank you, Tenzin. But I am done here." says Korra. "I'm going back home."

Tenzin expresses sadness in his face.

"Um….listen….Korra. You are like family. The Water Tribe is a long way from here, maybe you can stay in the guest room for the night before you leave. It's the least I can do." says Tenzin.

Korra looks back with happiness. "Thank you."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Korra can't sleep.

She gets out of bed, and sits on the floor to meditate.

She sighs.

"How am I going to learn to Airbend? Do I need to learn Airbending? Is it required now? There is no longer a fourth nation, and apparently, there is no longer a fourth bending art. What do I do now?" asks Korra.

She opens her eyes.

She looks around to see she is in the Spirit World.

It is a surreal place; she is sitting on a cloud.

"Hello?" asks Korra, to see if there is anybody there.

She suddenly feels a huge breath on the back of her neck.

Korra quickly turns around, ready to attack.

She falls backwards with disbelief at what she sees.

"Hello, old friend. Long time no see." says Appa, the flying bison.


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Sidekicks

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

Korra is covered in saliva.

"Ugh!" says Korra in disgust.

Appa licks her again.

"Come on Korra, I have to show you something."

Korra tries to stand up, thick saliva weighing her down.

"How about you stop licking me!" she yells.

Appa licks her again, with so much saliva that Korra sticks to his tongue.

Korra pushes herself out of the goo, and falls to the floor again.

"I have to keep licking you, it is the only way I can talk to you." explains Appa.

Korra tries to Waterbend the goo off her clothes, but it doesn't work.

"What! I can't bend!" says Korra.

Appa licks her again.

"You are in the Spirit World." says Appa.

Korra wipes the goo from her face, and sees that she is on top of a cloud, the sky is a light green, and in the middle of a giant forest.

"The Spirit World? Who are you?" asks Korra.

Appa prepares to lick her again….

"…WHOA! Hold on, I think I can figure it out myself." yells Korra just in time.

The cloud beneath them starts to fade out.

Korra sees this. "What the…"

She quickly jumps on top of Appa as the cloud completely dissipates, and she and Appa fall towards the forest.

Korra screams helplessly as Appa waves his tail and starts to float.

She sees they aren't free-falling anymore, and stops screaming. "That's amazing!" she says. "You are flying!"

Appa flies over the giant forest with ease.

Korra recognizes the mountains surrounding the forest.

"I know this place, this is Republic City! Or at least, before? What!" says Korra, confused.

She and Appa continue to fly away from the forest, and over the world, until they reach an Air Temple.

Korra gets excited. "Look! There! Go there! That's an Air Temple!"

They get closer, and see that is teeming with life, full of lemurs, flying bison, and monks.

Appa lands on one of the landing pads for bison, which is already full of other bison. Korra jumps down to the floor, and looks around. The other bison see her, and near closer.

"HEY NO! NO LICKING!" yells Korra.

The bison walk away.

Korra walks towards the monks, until a flying lemur lands on her shoulder.

"Oh? Hello?" says Korra.

Suddenly, she feels a very large tongue lift her up, and throw her face down on the floor.

"That's Momo." says Appa.

The lemur flies to the floor in front of her, and transforms into a human monk!

Korra looks up.

"Hello, Korra. So glad for you to finally get here." says the human Momo.

"Finally! Someone that can speak without covering me in mucous!" says Korra, with extreme excitement.

"Ah yes, that's Appa, all right. He loves people." says human Momo.

Appa snorts.

"I think I know why you are here, Korra. Walk with me." says human Momo.

Korra and Appa follow him to the main balcony of the temple, where dozens of monks perform Airbending.

"Oh! Look at that! Airbending!" says Korra.

She enthusiastically runs towards the monks, but when she gets close to them, they all stop Airbending and sit on the floor.

Korra is confused. "What are they doing?" she asks.

Human Momo walks to her. "They are trying to tell you something."

"What? They aren't doing anything. They are just meditating." observes Korra.

"Exactly." says human Momo. "You cannot learn Airbending in the same way you learned Water, Earth, and Fire."

"Well, duh. The last Airbender died a long time ago." says Korra.

"I don't mean it like that, Korra. We are visual creatures. We see the Water. We see the Earth. We see Fire. We don't see Air." continues human Momo. "To bend an element, you have to know where that element is in relation to you at all times. But you cannot do that with Air."

"But then, how do you learn Airbending?" asks Korra.

"You need to let yourself get into a heightened state of consciousness. You have to look beyond what you can see, and understand what is beyond your conscious view of the world." says human Momo. "If you cannot believe in something you don't see, you will much less be able to use it."

The monks stand up and begin to do Airbending again.

"That is why only the Air Nomads could learn how to bend the Air." continues human Momo. "Our spiritual tradition not only gave us the ability to learn Airbending from the bison, it also gave us the ability to control it and transform it into an art."

"So you need to be a very spiritual person to be able to Airbend?" asks Korra.

"Yes. It is the way of life of a monk, and one of the most primary principles of an Avatar." says human Momo.

All the monks stop Airbending, and face to the top of the temple, where another Airbender stands, and begins to bend all the four elements.

Appa begins to jump with happiness.

"Oh look, Korra. It's one of your past lives. Can you guess which one it is?" says human Momo.

"Thank you, Momo. For everything." says Korra.

"Oh, don't call me Momo. Call me by my real name from when I was a human. Call me Monk Gyatso."

He turns into a lemur again, and flies to the Airbending Avatar's shoulder.

Appa comes up behind Korra, and licks her again.

"Remember, if you don't believe something exists, then it will truly cease to exist." says Appa, and flies away towards the Airbending Avatar.

"Yes, masters." says Korra while bowing down.

The Airbending Avatar creates a huge wave of air that picks up Korra and throws her away towards the horizon!

She flies over mountains, and into the forest!

She closes her eyes, hoping it doesn't hurt.

* * *

She opens her eyes, and finds herself in Tenzin's guest room at Republic City again.

"Phew." says Korra calmly, until she realizes she is still covered in Appa's saliva. "Uck!"

She washes herself, when she hears a knock on the door to Tenzin's apartment.

Seeing that Tenzin is still asleep, she decides to check who it is for herself.

* * *

She opens the door, and is shocked to find Meelo and his gang of friends on the front door!

"Pssst! Hey, Korra. Can we stay here for the night?"


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Party at Tenzin's

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

_

* * *

_

The Mayor's servant urgently knocks on his door.

Mayor Sho was sound asleep on his bed, he did not like to be disturbed.

"Mayor Sho! It is an emergency!" yells the servant from the other side of the door.

Mayor Sho's eye opens wide, and thinks for himself: "First thing in the morning, I am going to punch him in the face."

He reluctantly gets up, puts on his slippers, and walks slowly to the door.

He thinks twice about answering.

"Mayor Sho! Open the door!" yells the servant from the other side of the door.

Mayor Sho opens the door, and punches the servant in the face.

"This better be important." says Mayor Sho.

"Oh, it is." says the servant.

* * *

Motorized vehicles run across the streets of Republic City toward the Republic City Prison.

Search teams surrounded the prison, as Mayor Sho arrived on the scene.

"Mayor Sho!" said Mr. Qiang, the warden. "The benders escaped."

"What!" yells Mayor Sho.

"They Metalbended their way out of here." said Mr. Qiang. "We underestimated their power."

"Metalbended! Where do they learn this stuff!" said Mayor Sho to himself. "Do we know where the benders went?"

Mr. Qiang points to Republic City.

"Of course." said Mayor Sho.

"What do we do now?" asks Mr. Qiang.

Mayor Sho turns to him.

"I have a plan. I think it will work. If we can't fight them directly, we will make them lose by default."

Mr. Qiang is confused.

"We will turn the people against them."

* * *

Meelo and his gang crowd Tenzin's dinner table.

"Now, you guys have to stay quiet, Tenzin is still asleep, and he will be very furious if he found out I had friends over." says Korra.

"Didn't you met him, like, yesterday?" asks Meelo.

"We bonded, and I don't want to mess it up!" says Korra.

"Who's this?" asks Di, asking about the life size statue of Avatar Aang in the middle of the room.

"That's nothing. Don't touch!" says Korra.

"Thank you for letting us to stay here for a while." says Meelo.

"You are out of here as soon as the Sun comes up!" says Korra.

"Ok! Ok!" says Meelo.

"Dude, your girlfriend is strict." says Xiao.

"Shut up, Xiao." says Meelo.

"You didn't say I was wrong!" says Xiao.

"Scandalous! Meelo has a girlfriend! And she is the Avatar!" says Wei Tung.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" yells Meelo.

They all shush him.

"You want us thrown out, Meelo?" says Li.

"Yeah, Meelo. You and your girlfriend aren't that interesting." says Xiao.

Meelo gives off a very angry face.

"So, where are you guys from?" asks Korra.

"I am Di Shou, I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. My parents moved here after Global Warming took out the neighborhood. And I'm a pretty good Waterbender, if I don't say so myself."

"Yeah, and I'm a better Waterbender. You can call me Li. I'm also from the Northern Water Tribe, but not from his part. I came here to look for a job."

"I'm Xiao. I am an Earthbender from Omashu. People say I'm annoying."

"Yes, yes you are. I am Wei Tung, I am from Gaoling. I am an Earthbender too, but I can Metalbend."

Korra notices this. "Metalbending? That's amazing! Who taught you? My master learned Metalbending from the one who invented it!"

"I learnt it at a school in Gaoling. I was going to learn it to maybe get a job here, but as it turns out, they didn't want benders working here."

"That's awful." says Korra.

"No it's not! I can Metalbend!" says Wei Tung.

"What about you Meelo?" asks Korra. "What's with the headband?"

"I am from one of the cities of the Fire Nation. You want to know why I wear this headband? It was passed down from my father, which was passed down from my grandfather. It was his belt from his school uniform, which he used as a headband when the disguised Avatar came to his school. It's how he learned how to dance, and met his future wife."

"How romantic!" says Korra.

"Nah, I just think it's cool." says Meelo, thinking he is the epitome of awesomeness.

"You think it's also cool and romantic to invite friends over in the middle of the night!" says Tenzin.

Everybody jumps, now noticing that Tenzin was there all along.

He looked angry.

"I can explain!" yells Korra.

She suddenly realizes she is harboring prison escapees while being a guest to a stranger.

"Actually, no, I can't. Never mind." says Korra.

Tenzin looks at the rest of the gang.

The rest of the gang look at him, completely nervous.

"Don't tell anyone." says Xiao.

* * *

Meelo and the rest of the gang are thrown out of the apartment.

Tenzin slams the door.

He turns around to see Korra on the floor, meditating.

"Now what are you doing?" says Tenzin angrily.

"Trying to calm down, and see the way." says Korra calmly.

"As soon as the Sun goes up, I want you out of here." says Tenzin.

"You don't want me out now?" asks Korra.

"You want to go now?" asks Tenzin. "Because I already packed your stuff!"

Korra stands up. "Listen, Tenzin. I had a vision! And I th…"

"Oh! A vision! How mystical!" says Tenzin sarcastically. "Grow up, girl."

"Listen to me, Tenzin!" yells Korra. "I know why you can't Airbend."

"Oh? And what is that reason?" asks Tenzin playfully.

"You can't Airbend because you are blind! You have no beliefs!" says Korra.

There is a slight pause.

Tenzin starts laughing.

"That is why I can't Airbend! HA HA HA HA!" laughs Tenzin. "I thought it was something serious, but it turns out it was because I wasn't weak enough to believe in that garbage! HA HA HA!"

"It is not garbage, Tenzin!" says Korra. "This makes you stronger!"

"It makes you weak! You are blinded by phony religion. You want to know what's real? Science! Things we can see! Things that make sense! Not any of this magic and superstition!" says Tenzin.

"Can science explain my powers?" asks Korra.

"YES! IT CAN!" yells Tenzin. "This isn't actual bending! They are magic tricks! They are staged special effects! It's the work of hooligans and people that want to scare others!"

"How can someone be so blind?" says Korra.

"Blind? Grow up, Korra. I was raised under those false doctrines, and I was smart enough to reject them. The world is real, Korra. Not any of this spiritual stuff!"

Korra's feelings are hurt, and her eyes start to water.

"That's right, Korra. Open your eyes." says Tenzin.

Korra gets mad, and picks up her stuff, and walks out of Tenzin's apartment.

Tenzin closes the door after she leaves.

* * *

Mayor Sho and Mr. Qiang look at the Jasmine Tea Shop from a distance.

"You think this is going to work?" asks Mr. Qiang.

"It's perfect timing. It might it the only time it can work." says Mayor Sho.

* * *

Meelo and his gang walk through the streets, using the darkness of night as cover from the police.

"What do we do now?" asks Wei Tung.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not going to get better. It's time to abandon Republic City." says Meelo.

"What? Leave? We were going to change things, Meelo! We are just going to give up now?" asks Li.

"We just escaped prison, lucky to be alive. It's clear that no matter what we do, they are not going to want us here. The world is changing. How can we stop that?" says Meelo.

* * *

Tenzin looks at the statue of Avatar Aang at the middle of the room.

He attempts to see the logic of what his father, and Korra, believed in, but he could not.

He looks into the statue's eyes. He could see his father's disapproving look.

"Stop it!" yells Tenzin, and pushes the statue, making it fall to the floor.

* * *

"There has to be a way." says Xiao.

"We can't change the world." says Meelo.

"I refuse to believe that." says Di.

"I believe it." says Korra.

They all turn around to see Korra coming up behind them.

"They can't see it anymore. It's pointless." says Korra.

Meelo and his gang look at each other.

"So it's over?" says Xiao.

"It's over." says Korra.

They all agree, and start to walk out of the city.

* * *

"Now!" says Mayor Sho.

The Jasmine Tea Dragon blows up in a huge fireball.


	6. Chapter 6: Fireworks and Variations

_**Water.**_

_**Earth.**_

_**Fire.**_

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

**Fire engulfs the tea shop.**

People scream and run around in horror.

The employees of the tea shop try to tear down the door, blocked by debris from the explosion. They can't get out.

The roof starts to crack over them, as the heat from the flames melt the metal foundation.

"We have to get out of here." says an employee. A bunch of employees grab a large column that fell over, and ram it towards the door, trying to break it open.

The roof begins to crack some more.

"Come on!" says the employee, but with every ram, the weaker the building gets.

**They are trapped.** Smoke engulfs them.

Suddenly, the fire is sucked out of the room

The roof collapses on top of them, but it stops in mid-air!

**Wei Tung crashes through the wall,** and Metalbends the foundation **from crushing the people!**

Firmly placing his right foot on the ground, he maneuvers the metal away from the people, and crushes the foundation into a single sphere with his hands.

* * *

**The fire spreads into the neighboring buildings.**

The neighbors run out of their homes before the fire engulfs them, but not all can escape.

A family on the fifth floor isn't even awake as fires enter through their window.

The family's pet white hamster sniffs the fire, and runs toward the family on the bedroom. She jumps repeatedly on top of them, until the husband wakes up.

"That's enough of you! You have woken me up during the night for the last time! I have a very important job interview tomorrow, and I need to be able to focus! And I can't focus if I get no sleep!" says the guy, completely oblivious to the inferno outside.

He drags the cat-like creature from her tail to the front door to kick her out, but when he touches the door handle, he screams from the intense heat.

"What in the world!" yells he, now wide awake enough to notice his whole apartment is on fire!

He runs to get his wife and kid until the fire from outside completely engulfs the window, blocking the hallway to his room! The fire spreads to all his belongings and rooms!

He runs toward the faucet to fill a bucket with water, but as soon as he opens the tap, **a flood of water spews from the faucet,** sending the guy to the wall! **Di jumps through the window** and uses the water to take out the fire in the home! He Waterbends the wave out the window, **where Li redirects it to spew all over the building** like rain.

* * *

**Xiao creates rock walls** to stop the spreading fire to jump into other buildings, and to make safe pathways for the people to evacuate.

He creates a square fortress around the tea shop and the burning buildings, and makes pillars rocket out of the ground like stairs to the top of the walls.

"Going up Meelo?" says Xiao.

Meelo runs up those stairs and Firebends the flames into one compact sphere.

Korra aims at the clouds, and Waterbend them to go straight into the sphere of flames, and drown it with it's water.

**A huge column of steam spews out of the square** fortress like a nuclear reactor!

Xiao gets rid of the square fortress, showing the damage the fire has done to the tea shop and the surrounding buildings.

Korra, Meelo, Di, Li, Xiao, and Wei Tung gather to watch the tea shop, now barely recognizable.

"What happened?" asked Korra.

"This is no regular fire, this was a bomb." said Meelo.

"Who could have done something like this?" said Wei Tung.

Di looked around, and saw all the people looking at them, simply astonished with what they saw. **Many of them have never seen a bender in action before,** let alone to save them.

Korra walks through the remains of the tea shop, kneels, and picks up a piece of paper showing the commemoration for the building when it was opened seventy years earlier by Iroh.

"Tenzin is going to be devastated." said Korra, with her heart almost broken.

Suddenly, bright lights engulf them.

"Stay right where you are, Benders!" says a Republic City police officer.

"That's them alright! They bombed the tea shop!" yelled Mr. Qiang. "They escaped from my prison, and went straight here to cause more chaos!"

**Meelo and his gang raised their hands in the air.** Korra was not paying attention.


	7. Chapter 7: Tenzin and the Bill

_**Water.**_

_**Earth.**_

_**Fire.**_

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: __**Air.**__ But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in __**Republic City**__, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am __**Avatar Korra**__, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

The crowd gathers to the Republic City town square, where Mayor Sho is going to make an announcement.

Everyone in the crowd brought picket signs saying all kinds of negative things against Benders.

"Have them all leave!"

"Make them pay!"

"Death sentence!"

"Fix my Cabbage Shop!"

Mr. Qiang tries to calm them all down. "Everyone, SHUT UP!"

They all shut up.

"Thank you, Republic City Prison Warden Qiang." says Mayor Sho. "Nation, I have called all of you together to announce a new bill that we have passed."

* * *

Korra, Meelo, Di, Li, Xiao, and Wei Tung are escorted into a train by hundreds of guards, the bystanders that gathered booing them and cursing them out.

* * *

"This bill will, in it's totality, ban all bending from our city, and will make both citizens and immigrants that have the capability to Bend the elements illegal within our borders!" announces Mayor Sho.

The crowd cheers!

Tenzin is in the crowd, but he is not cheering.

* * *

The train leaves Republic City station, passing the Border Bridge out into the outside world.

The kids notice the sign as they cross the bridge:

**邊境大橋**

**现在離開共和国城市**

(Border Bridge, now leaving Republic City)

From the window, Korra looks down under the bridge to see that the same ferry boat that she came in was now leaving the city as well.

* * *

"The era of crime on our city is over! A new era of peace has begun!" proclaims Mayor Sho.

The crows cheers as loud as ever before.

Tenzin begins to leave.

Qiang sees this and goes to Mayor Sho, and whispers to him.

"Hey, Boss. Look down there. Isn't he the owner of the Jasmine Dragon that we…I mean, _they_ blew up?" he says.

"Why…yes. Yes!" says Mayor Sho.

He goes back to the podium.

"Everyone! We have here in the audience the owner of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop, that as we know, was blown up by Benders yesterday!"

The crowd starts cheering for him to go up the steps to the town square.

"What's his name?" asks Mayor Sho.

"I think it's Tenzin." says Qiang.

"Tenzin…." says Mayor Sho, until he suddenly realizes something.

"_**….TENZIN!**_"

* * *

**_"XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_**

* * *

Mayor Sho comes back into his head as the crows starts cheering for Tenzin to come back.

Tenzin tries to sneak his way out, but the crowd picks him up like a hero and carries him to the podium.

Mayor Sho slowly walks away as Tenzin approaches the podium.

Sho clears his throat, and says "You are a hero, Tenzin. Tell us how you feel about the Bending menace now rid from the streets!"

"I…uh…I…" says Tenzin, as he looks nervously to the thousands before him.

"Hey, old man. Don't pee your pants yet, say something!" whispers Qiang to Tenzin's ear.

"I…uh….don't agree." he says.

The crowd gasps.

Qiang and Sho look confused.

"You don't agree? With the new law?" asks Mayor Sho.

Tenzin tries to gather enough courage to talk.

"I don't agree with the law!" he proclaims to the audience.

"Tenzin, they blew up your tea shop!" says Mr. Qiang.

"No! They didn't!" yells Tenzin.

The crowd gasps.

"What do you mean?" asks Mayor Sho.

"Korra, Meelo, and those other kids could not have blown up my shop!" proclaims Tenzin.

"What proof do you have of this? How could you defend them!" says Qiang, completely perplexed at what this old man is saying.

"They could not have done it, because they were with me!" yells Tenzin. "They were in my home! They could not have done it!"

The crowd gasps.

"You were harboring prison escapees!" says Qiang.

Tenzin realizes what he has just said. "Yes. Now banish me from this city."

"You are not going anywhere. You are under arrest, and you are going straight to prison!" says Qiang, as guards arrest Tenzin in front of thousands.

* * *

"This sucks." says Xiao.

"We know, birdbrain." says Di.

"Don't worry guys, they banished us, but they can't do anything to us outside of Republic City." says Meelo. "We are outside their jurisdiction."

"How do you know that?" asks Wei Tung.

"Because…." he stands up from his chair. "I'm Meelo."

His and everyone's else's hands are in chains.

"Are you OK, Korra?" asks Li.

Korra is still looking out the window, very depressed.

"Leave her alone guys, she's not happy." says Meelo.

"Yeah guys, we don't want to anger Meelo's girlfriend!" says Wei Tung.

Xiao starts laughing.

"She's not my…" says Meelo, until the train stops.

"Are we there already?" asks Li.

Meelo sits down.

The door opens, and two huge men walk inside, ready to fight.

The teenagers look at them with fear.

"So, Benders, huh? We got orders from Mayor Sho to exterminate you as soon as we leave city borders." says one of the giants.

"Yeah, get ready to get pulverized!" says the other.

The teenagers all look at each other.

"Really? You think you can beat us up?" asks Meelo.

"We chained you up, so you can't use your super powers, and we are much stronger and bigger than you!" says one of the brutes.

"What are you stupid? A bunch of chains aren't going to keep us from bending!" says Xiao.

"We Earthbenders can bend with only our faces!" says Wei Tung.

Xiao stumps his foot on the ground, and a pillar of rock sticks out from under the floor, sending a giant straight through the roof!

The other giant watches as his partner falls face first into the ground outside.

Wei Tung crosses his legs, making the walls of the train pinch the giant's foot, making him unable to move! He then Metalbends his chains out, and creates a whole on the side of the vehicle to get out.

All of them run out, except Korra.

"Hey girl! You coming?" yells Meelo.

Korra thinks about it for a second, and kicks the giant in the nuts. She gets out of the train with the others.

"So what's the plan?" asks Korra.

"What are you looking at us for, you are the Avatar!" says Di.

"Yeah, we are here to serve you!" says Li.

"You are our master!" says Xiao.

"We will stand by you till the end." says Wei Tung.

"Just say the word, Avatar Korra." says Meelo.

They all kneel to Korra.

Korra thinks about it. Why should she care for Republic City? Why should she care for Tenzin? He doesn't care about her or Airbending. She is practically already an Avatar, it's just that there is no longer a 4th chapter to the textbook. She can just go home, and live her life.

* * *

"I promise." says Korra as Chief Katara is buried.

* * *

"I made a promise." says Korra. She has made her decision.

She turns around to look at the city far in the distance.

"We are taking back Republic City."


	8. Chapter 8: How a Steam Engine Works

**Water.**

_**Earth.**_

_**Fire.**_

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: __**Air.**__ But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in __**Republic City**__, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am __**Avatar Korra**__, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

A great battle is taking place!

The clouds are lit red, and the ground is nothing but the rubble of mountains.

_**"XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"**_

A giant spider-like monster, taller than 50 houses, roars as he tears mountains apart.

The monster turns to see where his opponent has gone.

"I'm right here, you eight-legged freak." yells a voice from behind.

The monster turns, to see a lowly man, in Fire Sage clothes, down on the ground looking straight at him.

The monster roars straight into his face.

_**"XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"**_

"I don't care how ugly you speak to me, I'm not going anywhere." says the Fire Sage.

The giant spider monster prepares to impale him with his legs, until the Fire Sage's eyes begin to glow a light blue.

"I am the one you have been fighting, you stupid arachnid." says the Fire Sage. "I am Avatar Zhuan!"

Zhuan raises his arms, and the row of volcanoes behind him erupt to the skies.

The giant spider tears apart the ground below him, but Zhuan rockets to the sky as burning magma burns the spider's legs.

_**"XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"**_

"Can't you say anything else?" says Zhuan.

He lands on top of the spider, and begins to burn it's back with continuous flames.

"_**YOU ARE DEAD ZHUAN, YOU WILL ALL DIE. ALL YOUR PASTS, AND ALL YOUR FUTURES. THE AVATAR LINE WILL NOT SURVIVE."**_

"That sounds very optimistic coming from you." says Zhuan, as he bails from the spider's back as it begins to roll around in the ground.

"_**IT IS A PROMISE. WHEN YOUR KIND IS GONE, I WILL TAKE OVER THE FOUR NATIONS."**_

Zhuan sits down for a rest as the spider continues to roll around.

"And tell me, how will you ever manage to do that." he says, completely relaxed. "What are you going to do, kill me? You can't break the cycle like that."

The spider realizes Zhuan is no longer in his back, so he stops rolling and faces him.

"_**NO, NOT KILL YOU. BUT THE NEXT BEST THING."**_

The spider escapes back into the Spirit World, retreating from the fight.

Zhuan wonders what exactly the spider meant.

* * *

Korra and the gang try to restart the train.

"How the heck does this thing work?" says Xiao.

"It works with fire, duh." says Meelo.

He Firebends into the boiler, hoping to start up the steam engine. He keeps going for a few minutes.

"I don't think it's working." says Korra.

The metal composing the steam engine begins to glow red.

"Hey! Wait! No! Stop Meelo!" yells Di.

Meelo stops sending fire to the boiler.

The boiler begins to melt.

Wei Tung begins to panic.

"Look at what you did, you dimwitted hothead!" yells Wei Tung at Meelo.

"Who are you calling dimwitted?" yells Meelo back.

Wei Tung tries to reconstruct the boiler using Metalbending.

"No, you don't have it right, that part was round, and that part was flat." says Li.

"No, that part was the round part, it was the other one that was flat." says Xiao.

"It's not going to fit that way, you idiot!" says Di.

"Guys, stop it, we have to figure out how to get this thing running again." says Korra.

"I don't know how it works!" says Meelo.

"Yeah, we figured that much." says Wei Tung.

"Oh yeah, well you are fat!" says Meelo.

Everyone gasps.

Xiao laughs.

"Guys, stop it." says Korra. "How is steam made?"

"By heating up water." says Xiao.

Everyone gasps again.

"You knew that, Xiao?" says Li.

"Wow, Meelo. Xiao was smarter than you!" says Di.

Everyone laughed, including Xiao.

Xiao suddenly gets the joke. "Wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean!"

"Don't listen to them, Xiao." says Korra. "We have to get water!"

"Don't forget coal!" adds Xiao.

* * *

Mayor Sho goes back to his room.

His butler follows him. "Do you need anything else for today, Mr. Sho?"

"No, no. I'm fine." says Mayor Sho.

The butler leaves, and Sho looks at himself in a mirror.

"Tenzin….." he says. "…..the most successful specimen."

* * *

Avatar Zhuan returns to his home town in the Fire Nation.

It was a weird day. No one cheered him when he came back. They said hello from time to time, but they were totally indifferent to what he had just done.

He kinda liked it, honestly. Piece is a nice change of pace after fighting a mountain sized spider that promised to end the Avatar cycle.

He went to his house, awaiting his family. He busted in the door, yelling "I'm back!".

His kids run to him with glee.

"How was your day, daddy?" says one of them.

"Did you make a lot of people happy?" says another.

"I sure hope so." says Zhuan.

"I'm sure they did. Who doesn't love magic?" says one of them.

"Yeah…." says Zhuan, until he realizes what he said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Xiao Earthbends a ton of coal into the boilder, with Li Waterbending water from the river into the water tank.

"Now, Meelo!" says Xiao.

Meelo Firebends a stream of flames into the boiler, heating it up.

Suddenly, the train jolts.

"It's working!" says Korra.

"Then put it in reverse!" says Di.

Wu Tang slams the throttle into reverse, and the train begins to backtrack to Republic City.

"We did it!" says Li.

They all get on the train.

Korra and Meelo climb to the top of the wagons to look where the train is heading.

"So, are we really going to do this?" says Meelo.

"Yes." says Korra. "How can I be the Avatar if there is unrest in the world?"

The train speeds up at full speed towards the city.

* * *

"Where is he!" yells Zhuan.

He arrived on the Spirit World, and is now yelling at Enma, a monkey spirit.

"Lower your tone, and I may be able to help you." says the monkey. "Who are you looking for?"

"Shoxah. I want to know where Shoxah is." yells Zhuan.

"Shoxah? That spider? He came in not long ago, he should to the West of here." says Enma.

Zhuan calms down. "Thank you." he said.

"Hey, didn't you just beat him up? For an Avatar with the ability to go to the Spirit World at will, you may be taking this too far." says the monkey.

Zhuan doesn't listen to him.

* * *

The train speeds along in reverse towards Republic City.

"Is there anything to eat in this train?" asks Xiao.

"Considering we were never even supposed to come back from this trip, I doubt it." says Di.

Wu Tang pops his head out from the window to yell at Korra and Meelo over at the roof.

"Anything yet?" yells Wei Tung.

"Nothing yet!" says Meelo back. "The track is all clear!"

Suddenly, they hear the whistle of a train.

Everyone pops their head out the windows.

"Did you do that, Wei?" asks Korra.

"No…" says Wei Tung.

They all turn around.

Another train is heading straight into the gang's stolen train!

Everybody screams.

"Turn around!" yells Meelo.

"This is a train, it only goes where the tracks go." says Wei Tung.

"Well, these tracks are being used by another train! And it's heading for us!" yells Meelo.

Wei Tung attempts to put on the brakes, but the train will never be able to stop in time.

"We have to jump." says Korra,

"What?" says Li.

"JUMP!" says Meelo.

They all jump from the train. They roll around the ground, until they stop in a ditch. They get up just in time to watch the two trains collide with each other in a huge explosion.

* * *

_**"AVATAR ZHUAN. SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"**_ says the giant spider monster.

"Enough, Shoxah. I know you did something to my family, to everyone in my town. My kids no longer believe I am the Avatar. No one sees me as more than an entertainer. Even my own wife no longer sees the magnitude of what I am! What did you do?" says Zhuan.

_**"I JUST GAVE YOU A TASTE."**_ says Shoxah, as he tries to hold his laughter.

"A taste of what?" asks Zhuan.

_**"OF HOW I WILL DESTROY THE AVATARS."**_ says Shoxah.

"What?" says Zhuan.

_**"WHAT IS AN AVATAR, IF NO ONE BELIEVES HE OR SHE EXISTS? THAT TASTE WAS JUST FOR SHOW."**_ says Shoxah.

"What did you do?" asked Zhuan, now very angry.

_**"WHAT I DID WAS, AS TIME PASSES, PEOPLE WILL SLOWLY STOP BELIEVING IN THINGS LIKE AVATARS."**_ he continued. _**"SOON, THERE WILL BE A TIME WHERE NOT ONLY YOU ARE HATED, BUT THEY WILL NOT EVEN THINK OF YOU AS ANY MORE REAL THAN AN UNICORN."**_

Zhuan's mouth drops.

_**"THE PROCESS HAS ALREADY STARTED. EVEN IF YOU KILL ME NOW, THE WORLD WILL STILL DEFEAT YOU IN THE FUTURE"**_ says Shoxah.

Zhuan becomes enraged and starts to fight Shoxah to the death.

* * *

Korra and the gang emerge from the rubble.

"Everyone from the trains are safe, Korra." says Meelo.

"Then, let's go." says Korra, as she sees Republic City in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9: Endurance Test

**_Water._**

**_Earth._**

**_Fire._**

_When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance._

_But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element: **Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago._

_The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong._

_So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny._

_I am **Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world._

* * *

Tenzin felt alone in his cold cell.

With only the floor to sit and sleep on, and a tiny window showing the tall buildings of Republic City to entertain him.

It was night, and all you could see were fires from the riots in the streets.

He looked around, and saw that he was probably the oldest inmate of all the cells of the prison.

New people were coming in every minute, young and old, all of them benders. They were each kept in a specially chosen prison, to make sure they couldn't escape by bending their way out.

It felt like a Fire Nation prison.

With nothing else to do, Tenzin sat on the floor, and began to think. He was now on a prison populated by benders, the very thing he despised all these years. After running from it all his life, he was now categorized with everyone else with the religion of his father.

Despite being amongst equals, he felt completely alone.

* * *

"Battle stations!" yells the Field Commander.

Tanks, cannons, and hundreds of Republic City soldiers and police line up to the main entrance of the city.

Mr. Qiang, in full battle gear, heads towards a ramp to talk to his soldiers.

"Listen everyone! The recent outbursts of bender violence in our city after we passed the Bill was _nothing_ compared to what will come from the benders that are, at this very moment, heading towards our city."

Some soldiers look at each other and gulp.

"These benders are dangerous, skilled, and past offenders. We also have information that one of them is the Avatar himself."

Some soldier's feet crumble.

"So get ready. We will not lose this battle today. We will stop them right here, and we will apprehend them, and we will defeat them! They will not enter this city!"

* * *

Korra and the gang enter the city.

* * *

Mayor Sho sleeps soundly in his room.

_**"XAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**_

Sho wakes up from the fright.

He looks around, everything is fine.

"Huh, must have been a nightmare." said Sho, and immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

The soldiers and police wait at the Main Entrance of the city, waiting for the benders to come.

Mr. Qiang looks around with his binoculars, wondering where they are.

A soldier comes up to him.

"Hey, Boss, how long are we going to be here?"

"We are here to protect the city, we won't leave until we get those benders." says Qiang.

* * *

Korra and the gang walk through the city streets. They can hear riots happening blocks away.

"This is scary." says Di.

"The police are raiding homes, capturing every registered bender in the city." says Meelo.

"We have to go and free them." says Xiao.

"No, first we have to get the Mayor, and convince him to stop this." says Korra.

"And then what, Korra?" says Meelo. "We run up to the Mayor's Palace, using our powers to get rid of any opposition, and capture him? That isn't going to work."

"He's in charge, he is the only one that can change it." says Korra. "If we can convince him to change his mind, we can stop all of this."

"You better hope your Avatar skills of negotiating are good enough Korra, because it sounds like we are going to our doom." says Meelo.

* * *

Tenzin waits in the prison...

He is sitting on the floor.

He's getting angry.

"This should not have happened. I should not have let her in my apartment! Why did I let her in?" says Tenzin to himself.

_"Because you are a good person."_

"What? Who said that?" says Tenzin out loud.

Other people in neighboring cells start to think he is crazy.

_"You are a good person, Tenzin. You were raised that way."_

Tenzin gets up and looks out the window. There's no one there.

"Who is this?" asks Tenzin.

_"Chaos is falling to Republic City. They are scared, and hateful of people who are different..."_

"You better tell me who you are..." says Tenzin.

"What do you want old man!" yells a guy from another cell.

"Not you!" yells Tenzin back.

_"...but you weren't like that, Tenzin. You were nice, and let that girl and her friends into your home for the night."_

"Well, actually just the girl, but..."

_"...you let the girl stay in your home for the night, despite she being from the kind that you have tried all your life to separate yourself from."_

"No, that's not it all, I did not..." continued Tenzin out loud, apparently to himself.

_"...yet you still showed that you cared. You kept relics from your heritage in your home, and you cared very much for them."_

"Well, I didn't really..."

_"You cared very much for them, even if you had to put on a face anytime something happened to them. You tried to convince yourself that these things were fantasies, that they were not real."_

"They weren't..."

_"..and you succeded."_ said the voice. _"You succeded in convincing yourself to believe it was all a lie."_

* * *

Korra and the gang come up to a corner.

"Wait!" whispers Li.

They all go back and hide.

"What is it?" whispered Meelo.

"Look." whispers Li.

He points at the hundreds of soldiers and police lined up at the Main Entrance.

"Are those there for us?" asked Korra.

"Looks like they are trying to keep us from entering the city." whispered Meelo.

"They didn't realize that we could enter through other parts of the city, like we already did?" whispered Korra.

"Guess not. Let's get rid of them while we still have the element of surprise!" whispered Meelo.

"No wait, I have a better plan." whispered Korra.

* * *

_**"XAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**_

Mayor Sho wakes up again.

"What is going on here?" says Sho to himself.

* * *

"So what are you saying?" asks Tenzin.

_"Think about it, Tenzin. Think and look back at your whole life, all you have done, especially at what has happened in the past few days."_

"And then what?"

_"Then do what you decide."_

"I can't do anything, I am in prison!" yells Tenzin.

Then there was silence.

No voices, nothing.

Tenzin looks around.

The people in the other cells are seemingly terrified of him.

"Hey, I am not crazy! Don't look at me like that!" says Tenzin.

They all quickly turn around.

Tenzin breathes, and sits down.

After all, he can't do anything, he's in prison.

Then he starts to think.

"Wait, no!" yells Tenzin, as he snaps himself out of it. "I am not going to listen to some voice in my head!"

Tenzin looks at the other people.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" yells Tenzin.

They all turn around again.

"Hey, old man, shup up." yells a prison guard down the aisle.

Tenzin breathes, and closes his eyes.

* * *

Korra, Xiao and Wei Tung Earthbend a tall wall surrounding all the soldiers and police at the Main Gate.

"What is going on!" yell the soldiers.

"How could I have been this stupid?" says Mr. Qiang.

Korra jumps to the top of the wall, and looks down upon the hundreds of soldiers stuck inside the perimeter.

"Well, look at all of you down there. You look like ants!" yells Korra.

All the soliders, police, and Mr. Qiang look up at her.

"Who's that?" asks Mr. Qiang. "Is that a girl?"

"I'm Korra, you yo-yo. I'm the Avatar." she says.

Meelo, Wei Tung, Xiao, Li and Di jump on top of the wall and line up beside her.

"And we are Team Avatar!" yells Meelo.

"And we are going to take back this city." says Korra.

* * *

_**"XAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

Mayor Sho jumps out of his bed.

"That is enough! I can't take this anymore! Who is there!" yells Sho.

He grabs a baseball bat to use as a weapon.

"Come out!" yells Sho.

_**"Look in the mirror."**_ says a voice.

Sho looks in the mirror, and screams.

"Who are you!" says Sho, terrified.

_**"I'm you, Sho."**_ says the reflection. _**"Or, I guess it's best to say, you are me."**_

"What?" asks Sho.

_**"You are nothing but a trojan horse, Sho. You are my vassal, my vessel."**_ says the reflection.

"Who are...I?" asks Sho.

_**"I'm Shoxah."**_

The mirror breaks as Sho collapses to the floor.

* * *

A gust of wind travels throughout the city.

It flows across the streets, skimming the building sides, eventually hitting the prison.

A gust of wind enters through Tenzin's prison window.

Tenzin opens his eyes.

He feels the wind flow around him.

Tenzin thinks about this.

"What have I been doing?" he asked himself.

He remembered everything his father taught him, with vivid memory. He remembered the feelings he hurt by leaving his family. He remembered the anger he wallowed in for the vast majority of his life.

"What have I done?"

He remembered practicing with his father at the Southern Water Tribe, doing Airbending steps. He could never get anything to work, but his father never lost his patience. He then remembered doing the same steps with Korra on the rooftop of his apartment.

But he could not remember what the steps were, it seems he momentarily forgot it during the commotion.

"How did it go again?"

He got up, and got in his stance. He breathes, and moves his feet like the heavy treads in a big truck. He moves his hands into a circular motion, and creates tremendous momentum with the circular energy, moving with ease. He unleashes that momentum forward with a large grunt!

He felt a gust of wind.

He looked, but it came from the window.

"Of course, how could I think otherwise? It's obvious."

Tenzin thinks himself to be a fool, and sits down again, unaware that the gust of wind did not in fact come from the window.


	10. Chapter 10: Politics and Patios

**Water.**

**Earth.**

**Fire.**

When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance.

But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element:** Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago.

The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong.

So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny.

I am** Avatar Korra,** and I am ready to take on the world.

* * *

Like a rocket charging through the streets, Korra slams through Mayor Sho's patio and heads towards the front door of his breathtaking mansion.

Guards try to intercept her, but Di, Li, Xiao, Wei Tung, and Meelo keep them at bay as Korra blasts through the front door.

"She shouldn't be doing this alone." says Meelo as he fights the guards with Firebending.

"She told us to stay here. She wants it to be a one on one conversation, not a group comfrontation." explains Xiao, as he keeps two guards from getting him.

"I don't know, I have a very bad feeling about this." responds Meelo, as he takes them out.

* * *

Korra enters thriumphaly into the main hall of the mansion. It is strangely empty.

"Where are you, Sho?" yells Korra into empty halls. "I'm here to end this."

No response.

"I want to end this in a peaceful matter. I believe, as the Avatar, that there can be balance and peace amongts benders and non-benders."

No response.

Korra feels something is suspecious.

She takes off her boots and slams her foot in the floor. Using Earthbending, she can use the vibrations of the floor to see everything that is happening in the mansion.

The mansion is completely empty, except one room. There is a man in there, lying on the floor.

Korra recognizes the body. "Mayor Sho?" says Korra.

She races upstairs to his room and blasts the door open.

"Mayor?" asks Korra.

The Mayor is lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh no." says Korra. She remembers the trick Katara taught her when she was just learning Waterbending, and tries to heal the wounds of the Mayor; but she does not find any. "What happened to you?"

* * *

Guards try to get inside the mansion, but Team Avatar tries their best to keep them outside.

"We can't keep doing this!" says Di.

"Yeah, there are too many of them, and it's really hard to keep them going inside without hurting them!" says Wei Tung.

"Are we sure Korra can even convince him" asks Xiao.

"We have to try." says Li.

The Guards with guns arrive and start shooting at the gang. Wei Tung raises a wall of Earth to protect the rest of his friends.

"It's over, we have to retreat." says Di.

Guards surpass them and manage to enter the mansion.

"We need to go get Korra." says Meelo.

* * *

Korra hears people enter the mansion, and the Mayor is lifeless on the floor.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Korra starts to panic.

**"NOTHING."** says a loud booming voice from Mayor Sho's body.

Korra is surprised.

**"MY PLAN IS NOW IN MOTION, AVATAR KORRA."** says the booming voice.** "AVATAR ZHUAN MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SUPRESS ME, BUT THANKS TO YOU COMING HERE, I'M BACK!"**

"Who are you?" asks Korra.

**"SHOXAH!"** yells the voice.

Guards enter Mayor Sho's room and see Korra with the Mayor's body on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" screams Korra.

"The Mayor has been murdered by a hooligan!" yells a guard.

"It's not true!" says Korra. "I'm the Avatar, and I came to bring peace!"

The guard is confused. "What's an Avatar?"

"What do you mean 'what's an Avatar'?" asks Korra. "How do you guys not know about me?"

The guards look at each other, confused.

Meelo and the rest of the gang arrive into the room, the guards aiming them at gunpoint.

"What happened?" asks Meelo.

"Meelo! Tell them! I didn't kill the Mayor. I'm the Avatar!" says Korra.

"Avatar? What's an Avatar?" asks Meelo.


	11. Chapter 11: Trading Places

**Water.**

**Earth.**

**Fire.**

When I was 16, I learned that I could control all three elements, and that it was my duty to keep the world in harmony and balance.

But before I could do that, I had to learn to control the final mystical fourth element:** Air.** But those who know of it died a long time ago.

The chief of my tribe told me that someone still lives who knows the art of Airbending, but he lived in **Republic City**, where crime and hate for the benders grow strong.

So I journeyed to the city, hoping to find the last piece of my destiny.

I am** Avatar Korra**, and I am ready to take on the world.

* * *

An ambulance races through the streets of Republic City, carrying Mayor Sho inside.

"Is he alive?" asks a medic.

"He's in a coma, but we must get him to the hospital quickly." says another medic.

Little do they know that inside Mayor Sho, an evil spirit is trying to escape.

**"THIS BODY IS WEAK, AND I HAVE NOT RECOVERED ENOUGH TO REGAIN MY TRUE FORM."** thinks Shoxah to himself. **"I NEED TO FIND ANOTHER HOST."**

His invisible spirit leaves Sho's body and flies through the night of Republic City.

**"I NEED SOMEONE WITH POWER FOR THE TIME BEING."** thinks Shoxah to himself.

He sees an armored vehicle leave Sho's mansion, heading for the prison.

**"OF COURSE...MR. QIANG!"**

* * *

The door to the Republic City Prison hallway opens up, and all the prison inmates try to peek out of their cells to see who arrived.

Except Tenzin, who doesn't care.

Korra, Meelo, Di, Li, Wei Tung, and Xiao are escorted by what seems to be an army of prison guards.

"This isn't fair!" yells Wei Tung. "I just wanted a job making buildings!"

"I just wanted a job period." says Li.

"No one would ever pay you to do anything." says Di.

"They'd pay me to kick your butt!" responds Li.

"Quiet!" yells the guards.

The guards guide the teenagers to their cells down the hallway.

"I swear I was here before. But I can't remember why or how I got out." says Meelo.

"Maybe it was a dream." says Xiao.

"It wasn't a dream." says Korra. "You were all here, and escaped, this week already. You were arrested because people thought you killed two people by Bending."

"Bending what?" asks Meelo.

"Bending! Firebending! Earthbending! Waterbending!" says Korra. "What else?"

"I don't get it. What are you talking about Korra?" asks Meelo, still confused.

"Stop it! I know you know! You know what we are!" yells Korra.

Tenzin recognizes Korra's voice, and looks out his jail cell to see Korra and the gang being walked towards separate cells.

"Korra!" yells out Tenzin.

"Tenzin! You're safe!" yells Korra with glee.

"What happened?" yells out Tenzin.

"I can't even tell, Tenzin. Everyone is weird, and my plan failed!" yells Korra back.

"What do you mean?" asks Tenzin.

The wind continues to blow through his window.

* * *

The invisible spirit of Shoxah effortlessly passes through the undiscerning guards of the Republic City Prison, and enters Mr. Qiang office.

"We have the Avatar and her gang again? Excellent news." says Qiang to his secretary.

"And don't forget sir, that you have an appointment at 10 with a lovely lady." she responds.

"Who?" he says.

"Me!" she says.

"Oh, yeah, right." he responds.

She leaves the room, leaving Qiang alone to read his paperwork.

**"HE IS PERFECT."** says Shoxah, and instantly possesses his body.

"Uh, secretary." says Qiang.

The secretary enters the room again.

"You're fired."

The secretary is speechless as Mr. Qiang walks out of his office.

* * *

Mr. Qiang arrives to the jail block and calls for the lead guard. He hands them a list of individuals to take out of their cells for execution.

"Why these people? This is the Avatar and her gang." says the guard. "They are still awaiting trial."

"Trial?" asks Mr. Qiang.

"Yes...trial?" The guard is starting to lose his memory. "Trial for..."

"Execution for the murderers of Mayor Sho, who were found guilty last night and ordered to be sent to the Prison Open Area for public hanging." says Mr. Qiang.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry sir." responds the guard. "I feel like something has been itching my mind for a while now, sir. What is an Avatar?"

"Absolutely nothing." smiles Mr. Qiang as the specially armed guards go to retrieve the prisoners.

* * *

The whole team was separated from each other, each in different cells built for their Bending.

Korra was placed in a cell, unsure of where Tenzin was.

"Tenzin?" she called out.

"Korra?" Tenzin called back.

"Oh, Tenzin. I was so stupid." says Korra.

"Don't say that Korr..."

"It's true! I didn't listen to you. I came all the way here just to ignore you." says Korra.

"No, you came here to learn Airbending...which I could not teach you." admits Tenzin.

"No, you did teach me, you taught me the truth. Of how the world is, of what reality is like, of how wrong I was." says Korra. "I was completely wrong and stuck with a romantic view of how the world worked back when Aang was the Avatar."

Tenzin started to realize that Korra did listen, except for some reason he didn't like it.

"Hey, Korra. Come on..." says Tenzin.

"I don't need to learn Airbending, because it's pointless." says Korra. "The days of the Avatar are over."

This didn't feel right for Tenzin.

"Korra. What happened?" asked Tenzin.

"I tried, Tenzin. I really did." said Korra.

Suddenly, various armored jail guards begin taking her friends out of the jail cells and begin escorting them outside.

"What's going on?" asks Korra.

Three guards come and open Korra's cell. Korra steps back.

"Where are you taking me?" asks Korra.

"Do not fight." command the guards.

Korra goes willingly with them.

Tenzin sees her as they pass his cell.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" yells Tenzin.

"It's fine, Tenzin. I can handle myself." says Korra as they take her away.

Tenzin turns to the neighboring jail cell.

"Where are they taking her?" asks Tenzin.

"Isn't it obvious?" says the inmate. "They are being executed."

Tenzin can't believe what he heard. He frantically tries to get out of his cell, but he cannot. He goes to the window and frantically look outside for help, but he has nothing but the wind.

Nothing but the wind.

"The wind." thinks Tenzin to himself.


End file.
